


Feel my Heart (it beats for you)

by manicmidnight



Series: TW Sad Stuff [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Ringing Ears, Scared Theo Raeken, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: All he can see are Liam’s lips—slick, with blood—moving and forming words.Words he can’t hear.





	Feel my Heart (it beats for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Classes started today, and I found out what's in the syllabi. Obviously, this is how I take out my sadness :'(

It happens, as most things do, when the hunters find them.

“Corey, get Mason out of here!” Theo barks, hair falling into his face, as he powers through the panicked mass of hunters flooding out the door—the door that Liam’s behind, possibly fighting for his life. “I’ll get Liam!”

He doesn’t hear any verbal confirmation, but Mason’s scream of protest gives him a pretty good picture: Corey was listening. He doesn’t have much time to think about that though, not when he can’t scent Liam. That might actually be because of the bullet lodged firmly in his shoulder; he’s not sure. It doesn’t matter. Not now. Not when Liam’s—

Theo inhales sharply, and barrels through more of the rookies, letting his fangs drop and irises glow yellow as he roars.

_Where are you?_

He hears Liam, whose roar is more muted than he is, and it’s enough for his feet to take him forward, through another door on the left. His claws extend as he scratches his way through the more daring hunters, though he doesn’t kill—not when he can see Liam’s hopeful blue eyes burned into the back of his eyelids.

He has a lot to thank Liam for.

“Liam!” He calls out, focusing his hearing for any clue of where the beta’s at. This was just supposed to be a quick search and destroy, but _of course_ it’s a trap. Of _course_ nothing ever comes easy: this is Beacon Hills. For it to be any other way would be unnatural.

“Theo, I’m fine!” That’s his voice—the naïve, idealistic baby beta whom Theo’s managed to be totally ensnared by—shouting at him with a hint of incredulity in it. “Go help Mason!”

“Corey’s on it.” Theo grunts when he finally sees Liam, unharmed except for a cut on his lip; he feels an inappropriate amount of pride when he sees the beta barely even flinch as Theo’s claws swipe at a hunter right over his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”

“We can’t.” Liam shakes his head stubbornly, and Theo forgets where he is for a second, and gapes, “There’s still one crate left!”

Theo huffs out a breath, looks over his shoulder. More hunters are approaching, having gotten the message that there’s only two supernaturals in here. Staying is incredibly risky.

Then again, Theo would risk everything for Liam. And, isn’t that a terrifying thought.

He lets his eyes glow, as they lock on Liam’s.

“ _Go_.” He says, shoving Liam into the open doorway, before turning around and baring his teeth in an animalistic snarl. “I’ll buy you time.”

Liam doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to. Theo knows.

 _We’re not dying for each other_.

His lips curve into a grin at the wariness radiating off the armed men in front of him, and he lets just one thought fuel him.

_But, we’ll fight with each other._

_Fight **for** each other_.

“I’ve gotten _really_ soft, recently.” Theo tells a hunter, before socking him in the face. “A piece of advice, guys.”

He disarms the hunter trying to sneak past him, knocking him over the head before shooting at two on either side of him.

“Try to avoid people who punch you in the face.”

He flips over one of the stockier men, so that he crashes into a tall, burlesque woman with a shout. Hunters really don’t know when to give up, do they?

“I did it!” That’s Liam. Theo turns, giving the beta a grim smile.

“Took you long enough.” He comments, and Liam rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his lips as he reaches for the chimera.

“Now’s not the time, _babe_.” Theo glowers at the snickering brunette; he _knows_ how much Theo likes that. “At your five o’ clock.”

It’s a testament to their teamwork that Theo manages to shoot them down without looking. Feeling daring, he leans down and quickly pecks those soft lips.

“Thanks.” He quips, before backing away and shooting at the reinforcements. Liam’s frustrated huff is music to his ears, really.

When the room finally clears out, Theo lets his shoulders slump, a half-smile curving his lips.

“We did it.” He says, hands dropping to his knees briefly, before he stands up straight again.

“I guess we did.” Liam beams back at him, before his smile quickly drops and Theo stiffens; _something’s wrong_. “Theo, duck—!”

Theo does. Only, he does so with barely any time to spare and, suddenly, his head is blooming with pain, ears ringing as he sways, hand pressed to his damp hair. He sees Liam’s fangs dropping, eyes burning yellow with rage as he knocks down the final hunter—the one Theo failed to account for.

 _Something’s wrong_.

Hands are pressing into his arms, heated breaths puffing harshly across his tingling skin. Liam’s face, scared and distraught, swim into Theo’s vision, until he’s all he can see. Until all he can see are Liam’s lips—slick, with blood—moving and forming words.

Words he can’t hear.

Liam’s still talking and, when Theo doesn’t answer, a brief look of frustration crosses his face.

“I can’t hear you.” Theo says or, at least, he thinks he does. He can’t really hear his own voice and Liam isn’t even looking, as he props Theo against himself. Theo doesn’t try speaking again.

He isn’t sure how they make it out, exactly, as he stumbles haphazardly even with Liam’s support. Sunlight burns brightly into his eyelids as they approach his car, and panic clogs his throat. Liam pauses, when they reach the truck, undoubtedly smelling the fear; the fear that Theo normally never allows to escape him.

He’s saying something again, gesturing at the truck—inside which Mason and Corey are sitting—and he’s gesturing now, trying to tell Theo something, but _what, Theo can’t understand_ and it’s all getting to be too much. He’s hyperaware of the tremors running down his arms, tingling at his toes, static filling his head; everything’s spinning.

“I can’t hear you,” He chokes out, mind beginning to blacken as tears bite at his eyes, “Liam, I can’t, c-can’t hear you, I can’t _hear_ you, I _can’t_ —”

Liam’s lips press to his damp cheek, fingers carding through his hair. The blackness recedes just a bit at the warmth pressed against his skin, and Theo mutely lets Liam shepherd him into the backseat, mouth moving in response to something Mason says. Theo doesn’t know what, exactly. Theo can’t hear Liam, can’t even hear his own raspy breaths.

But he can still feel. Can feel Liam’s warmth bleeding through their conjoined hands, feel Liam’s breath caressing the sensitive skin of his neck. And, when Liam brings his hand up to his chest, presses it against his beating heart, Theo can finally breathe again.

He settles back against the beta, lets him trace shapes into his skin. He curls his hand into Liam’s shirt so that it stays there, pressed up against his heart; a reminder that he’s okay, that Liam’s gonna help him, he’s not going to leave Theo like this. That’d be a stupid thought anyway.

And, when they finally get to Deaton, and Theo’s forced to swallow down the nastiest-smelling herbs he’s ever scented, Liam’s there, holding his hand with a grim smile.

“Can you hear me?” Liam’s voice sounds hopeful, and Theo could burst into tears at the smooth, velvety timbre that’s so _Liam_.

“Yes.” He says instead of doing that, and doesn’t protest when Liam pulls him close, crushes Theo’s head against his collar bone. His hands come to wrap around the beta’s middle and he squeezes lightly.

“God, you scared me.” Liam exhales shakily, fingers bunching up in Theo’s jacket, “Holy _fuck_ , you scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Theo says, and he really means it. Looking up at Liam, he adds. “But I’d let it happen all over again.”

He isn’t lying this time either.

Liam’s eyes burn brightly into his own, before he flings his arms around Theo again, lips pressing against his. Theo lets his lips curve into a soft smile and, if there are tears building at the corners of his eyes, neither of them say anything.

“God, you’re such an asshole.” Liam says shakily into Theo’s shoulder.

“I guess so.” Theo agrees with a smile.

A real one.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what I can do better!
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
